villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hexxus
'Hexxus '''was the spirit of destruction, locked away in a tree for hundreds of years by the inhabitants of Fern Gully before being released by Hades. For a time, he served as the ruler of the Underworld. He was the villain of the animated 20th Century Fox film, ''FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Disney Vs Non Disney Release Centuries ago, Hexxus attempted to destroy the rainforest of FernGully, coming into conflict with the nature spirits there. After a long and bloody battle, the spirits managed to seal the immortal Hexxus inside a tree where his powers were neutralized. Informed of this history by his servants, the Fates, the god Hades sought out Hexxus' prison, hoping to free Hexxus and gain his aid in overthrowing Zeus, king of the gods. Conquering the Underworld Burning down the tree that held Hexxus' spirit, Hades attempted to assert his authority over Hexxus. Refusing to serve anyone but himself, Hexxus lashed out, surprising Hades with his power. Hades fled back to the Underworld, but Hexxus followed, ambushed Hades in his throne room, and knocked him into the River Styx. With Hades' apparent demise, Hexxus laid claim to the Underworld, gaining Hades' godly powers. Inspecting his new domain, Hexxus met Pain and Panic, Hades' former servants. Taking them into his own employ, Hexxus also consulted the Fates about the events in the mortal world. Seeing the growing power of Judge Claude Frollo's alliance, Hexxus decided he should also start gathering allies. Traveling to Hades' prisons, Hexxus released Thrax, a deadly virus that Hades had battled long ago. Informed by Hexxus that his old enemy had fallen, Thrax agreed to serve as the new god's second-in-command. Assembling an Alliance Thrax went about gathering more allies for Hexxus, including the pirate Long John Silver (who only agreed to act in a non-combat role, not wishing to involve himself too much in the war), and the demon-cat Red. This alliance first began to fall apart when Red murdered Nuka, the son of the lioness Zira, who swore revenge. Red also hired the cat serial killer Claudandus to assassinate Zira's ally, Shere Khan, but Claudandus failed in his mission and Khan told Zira what had happened. Matters went from bad to worse when the Fates told Hexxus and his allies that Hades had survived, formed an alliance with Eris, the goddess of chaos, and was looking for revenge. Not long after, Red was banished back to his own realm by Zira and the Horned King. Needing more allies for his coming conflict with Hades, Hexxus sent Pain and Panic to appeal to the sorceress Maleficent, only to have them turned away after they failed a trial of combat against Maleficent's high priests, Hotep and Huy. Defeat Soon after, Hades returned to the Underworld and told Hexxus to meet him at FernGully for their final battle, with the winner being the true god of the dead. Leaving Thrax in charge of the Underworld, Hexxus possessed a war machine and rode into battle, only to be met by Hades and another ancient spirit, the Firebird. Hades and the Firebird combined their powers to destroy Hexxus' machine, but the immortal Hexxus endured. Knowing the only way to win was to correct his original mistake, Hades regrew the tree that had served as Hexxus' prison, resealing the spirit inside of it. With Hexxus defeated, Hades at long last reclaimed his throne. Non Disney Villains Tournament Messina and Rasputin summon Hexxus to aid them in the war. Trivia Hexxus's battle with the Firebird and Hades is the favorite fight of the co-creator of DvND, 73windman. Specifically he enjoys the Firebird appearance in DvND and the final showdown of Hexxus, being again in his skeleton form and imprisoned in his own tree. (ranked #1) Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Hexxus's Alliance Category:Film Villian Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:1992 introductions Category:Movie Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Vs Hades Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Skullmaster Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Heroes vs Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War